Dark Angel: Kimi Wa Boku Ni Niteiru
by Rakusu
Summary: Everyone she cared about were murdered by her father and Neji and that made her turn to the darkness within. Now, Hinata and Neji collide into a war. Will Hinata win? Will someone save her from the dark side? Neji vs. Hinata. Eventually NejiHina.


**Dark Angel: Kimi Wa Boku Ni Niteiru**

**Rakusu: **Hinata is taking down her entire family, especially Neji; he's always the victim to me hehe. It's all about Karma baby & the characters are a tiny bit OCC.

**Neji: **O.O…"Kimi Wa Boku Ni Niteiru" is "You are similar to me" translated.

**Rakusu: **It's not really gonna be song fic. It just has lyrics corresponding to the emotions and thoughts the characters have.

**Neji: **…

**Rakusu: **…

**Neji: **…

**Rakusu: **Say your line slave. n.n

**Neji: (_growls & twitches) _**Flamers & haters get the hell out. And R&R please.

**Chapter 1: Runaway**

The Hyuuga Birthday girl sat by her mirror, caressingly combing her soft, raven hair. Her eyes slowly lingered upon her immense mirror and blushed at what she looked like. She wore a sleavless black wrap front dress. (1); High heels; and diamonds all over that were practically blinding her own eyes.

Lastly she latched on her bebe watch that **Neji** gave her. She had to admit; after getting used to him for three years, even though he avoided looking at her at all costs. But, beside that, it seems like maybe she was wrong about him after all. 7:13 p.m. _oh damn, she's late for her surprise. _She ran downstairs, passed her father and cousin whom were drinking tea and looking very suspicious…like they were planning something. But, well, who really cares, they had no life anyways, literally.

She ran down the silent, snowy streets of Konoha as quickly as she could, her friends were probably still waiting at Naruto-kun's new house. Despite the cold weather, ninja like them didn't mind at all. She was losing her breath, but she still kept going. _'Come on Hinata…just a few more steps until you get there.' _

The clicking sound of high heel steps ceased in front of a dark, green house. "Number 666 must be Naruto's house… " The white-eyed Hyuuga girl stared at her watch; 7:24, damn she was late, hope her friends didn't mind. Hinata pulled out a chibi Naruto card.

It read: _Oi, Hinata-chan, _

_Meet me at my place at 7:00 p.m. tonight; we've got a surprise ready for you. Don't knock; just open the door it's gonna be the best birthday you'll ever have! _

_Oh, and Happy 15th Birthday! We'll make sure that you'll only have the best!_

(A/N: Also includes stickers of ramen, presents, cake, ice cream, balloons, ramen, and more ramen, a picture of Naruto getting killed by Sasuke…)

_Love; NARUTO, Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Gaara, and the rest…_

Sweet Hinata slowly turned the knob and opening the door she almost frightened herself. "Naruto? I-I'm here for my sur…surprise?" She stepped in looked around the place, or tried to…

'_Hmm…where is everyone and why are the lights off? Why do I feel like I'm walking on water? And is that blood I smell?' _Thinking for a moment that her friends must just try to find the best time to jump on her and yell 'Happy Birthday Hinata!'? Unaware of where the lights were, she felt her way to the switch.

"Naruto-kun p-please stop it's not funny. Can you turn on the lights now?" The poor girl, it was almost like she was trembling in fear. Mysteriously, the lights activated themselves. "Thanks Naruto, you had me-"She cut off her own sentence and stood there in silence. Blood shed. Everyone was on the floor or hung up somewhere.

"N-No…it's not real…It's not right...It wasn't supposed to…" She backend up but glissaded over more blood and fell on her but by the trauma. Panic-stricken tears just kept flowing down her cheeks. Who was to blame her? Her friends were murdered. Not one of her friends' lives was spared. Who could done this and have poses such strength? _'Why! Why! It's my day, it's my night…' _She thought bitterly.

'_Doushite! Why them?-'_

Her Hyuuga eyes slowly turned to the walls...'Happy Birthday, Hinata' was written all over the walls with blood.' Disgusting drawings were carved on the blood-soaked dead faces of her beloved friends; Presents revealing broken porcelain dolls and disturbing rape letters; Gaara hung under the chandeliers; Naruto's heart ripped out…and there was only two demonic people who could have thought of doing this silent killing.

'_It can't be father and Neji's doing…could it?' _Hinata couldn't stay here any longer, she just can't. _'I have to get to the door…' _She turned around to make a run for it until a pair of cold hands grabbed her waist. "Where do you think your going, Hinata?" That deep voice, but wasn't he at home? "N-Neji?"

"Do you plan on leaving, so soon? We have to celebrate you know." He smirked and held on to her tightly with force. "You're crazy! Let me go!" Knowing he wouldn't, she struggled for a bit and kicked him hard in the balls and ran off to get some help; leaving what seemed to be Neji lying on the bloody floor, hold his you know what. Oh man that's gotta hurt.

There's only one friend that's still alive. Ten-Ten! _'Faster, Hinata! Faster! That twisted maniac probably wants to eat you alive!' _Good thing Ten-Ten's house wasn't far. She looked back to see if he was chasing her. And thank god he wasn't. _'Hmm…maybe he went back to-'"_Oof. What the- Ten-Ten!" Halleluiah! Now she can help hide her from Neji!

"Hinata? Oh, happy birthday! What are you doing here anyways? Aren't you supposed to be at Naruto's house? Are you okay? You look scared." And Ten-Ten just kept throwing questions at her like there was no end while they were running to her house for protection.

"You can tell me you know we're-"Hinata shook Ten-Ten's shoulders mercilessly. "Ten-Ten listen; please hide me from Neji now!" She was shocked by Hinata's action and shut her mouth and pulled her into her house with lightning speed.

The brunette beauty let Hinata borrow a black tank and a pair navy pants the weekend. She handed her a cup of tea. "Arigato, Ten-Ten."

"I reported the murder incident you saw to Tsunade, but we're off limits on you and your family…So...Hinata wanna tell me what happened? I mean it could be better not to hold it in."

"Well everything was fine until…today. This afternoon, I asked my father for permission to out today instead of going to my birthday ceremony, and strangely, he agreed without asking anything else in return, I shouldn't known father wouldn't let me go the easily…Neji warned me not to go and disappoint the family any more than I have…It's my fault, if I hadn't humiliated my family…they would've still been alive." The heiress fell to her knees and broke into tears.

"Hinata, it's not your fault, it's Hiashi and Neji fault, I mean, I'd be damned if they still had a bit of sanity left in them. **_Sigh _**Cheer up Hinata; I uh have something for you. I bought it off some weird lady." Ten-Ten held out a book and a black dragon tattoo sheet in front of her. Goodie. Hinata loved dragons.

"Huh? Oh, a-arigat-to Ten-Ten." She took them and tried out her tears, then noticed that her friend was yawning. "It's late, you can go ahead and sleep Ten-Ten, and I'm okay now." In an instant the brown-haired angel was snoring Z's.

_**Paranoia…**_

The lavender eyes flinched she could've sworn that book flipped the pages on it's own. But…nah that couldn't be right. Maybe the window was open or something? Wait aren't they locked?

**_Paranoia…_**

'_W-Who keeps saying that,_' She turned around, nothing was there.

_**Paranoia extricate…**_

Hinata's facial expression went blank…It was time to get down to business; time to unleash the psychic abilities the heiress locked up for far too long. A coiled smirked appeared on her face. _'I should really thank Ten-Ten, I needed that tattoo.' _

With the just a Hyuuga hand seal; a wet cloth slapped on the tattoo sheet on her left arm; mumble dark magic words from the book; three drops of blood from a unhappy maiden completed the spell and the dragon stayed on her arm permanently.

An emotionless expression rose up on her face. The weak Hinata was no longer alive or the sweet appearance. Muscles were exposed on her arms; and her raven hair lengthened. She wore a sleeveless, black, tight-fitted, hooded sweater/jacket and tight black pants. Hinata dug in her pocket and out came a handful of powder? She walked up to her beautiful friend and sprinkled the powder over her head.

'_Teleportation jutsu.' _She muttered under her breath, with a poof she arrived in the main hall of the Hyuuga Estate. The lights were still on in the hallways, a shadowy figure stepped into the light with it's arms crossed and angry. "Where the hell have you been! I thought that I told you to be back before 11:00!" My, time flies so fast. Gosh, did he forget that he sent people to kill her friends?

She lowered her head. "Why did you let me go in the first place? Oh, right so I could see my friends slaughtered by my own family. Did you drag Hanabi in this mess too?" The dark Hinata said rolling her eyes. Hiashi raised an eyebrow.

"You're still disgrace me, haven't you learned anything I taught you!" Hiashi began to tense up his anger. And then he noticed what she was wearing…hadn't the lead Hyuuga encounter a darker side of his daughter that wore the **exact **clothes once before? Hadn't he erase the memory from her and sealed her up in a book of, that a servant sold to a weird old lady?

Odd, that tattoo was a black dragon…that's eyes were glowing and gasped. "Who said that you could get a **permanent **tattoo!" Hinata smirked and spit at her father's leg. Uh oh, Hiashi was so furious that steam was coming out of his ears.

"How dare you ungrateful wench, that's the last straw! You will not be my daughter any longer, now get the hell out." Her ex-father had snapped and pointed at her then the door. Oh no he didn't just point the finger at her again, now he's really done it.

'_Exodias the Tormentor god, I command you to awaken and constrict each and every one of them now.' _A strong psychic invisible chakra lines chained themselves around Hiashi, whom had extreme difficult time trying to release himself, and pinned him on the nearest wall. "What is the meaning of this, Hinata! Put me down at once!" Ordered Hiashi. "I'm not your daughter any more remember? You have no control over me. Only _I _can control myself."

Hinata walked away muttering some words. Hiashi could feel the chakra sealing his mouth and gulped was there nothing he could do to stop that paranoid girl? Perhaps, it was his fault, but it was really the whole family's fault. No one should feel have to feel that way. But of course, Hiashi and his nutty self were still in permanent denial. Screams could be heard around his estate…did Hinata bind every one in the household also? He tried to activate Byakugan but couldn't. Damn, Hinata must have sealed off his powers with her psyichic abilities and is probably doing that to everyone else too.

There's only one person who can stop her…Neji. Oh how Neji would hate to know that he used a replica of him to scare poor Hinata to death who he loves so much he was insane about her. Heck, once Hiashi used Byakugan in his room and saw a Hinata shrine and pictures of his daughter all over his wall. The young lad said he would be back before midnight; so he still had a little hope to stop the madness. Then flashback visions of Hinata being hurt, crying, bleeding, dying, and speaking of Karma? were flashing in his mind over and over again. It wasn't just him having flashbacks of Hinata; everyone trapped was…If Hiashi suffered them they all had to suffer…

Located in the main living room is where the dark angel sleeps…she sleeps on a couch with one fist supporting her head to rest since her room was obliterated. It was indeed tiring, tormenting her clan and shutting them up, Hinata began to grow very, very sleepy and finally fell asleep. Before she went to sleep, dark Hinata made sure that if they didn't feel guilty, she would make them feel her pain. Deep in her heart…it still hurt…it hurts that no one believed in her…no one loved her…and if the did…they were gone. Angel Hinata changed over time, and grew stronger in life but couldn't take it any more and broke down and because of those memories and break down, it made her eyebrows twitch, which was a sign of nightmares…

Meanwhile Neji was outside, _late, _reaching in his pocket for his house keys. When he opened the door, the first thing he could see was **Hiashi **pinned to a wall and unconscious. _'What the hell?' _Inner Neji thought. Then, being a genius, he activated his Byakugan, only to see the rest of the Hyuuga family, having the same fate as his uncle. But there seemed to be one person not chained to the wall which had to be the same person who did this. He slowly crept into the living room, where he felt a strong chakra level.

His head turned and his eyes widened in shock…_'It can be…'_

_End of chapter 1. _

(1); Also from bebe. I love bebe.

**Rakusu: **Did I mention that I love bebe?

**Neji: (in chains) **R&R please.

**Rakusu: **That's a good slave…


End file.
